


Relatively small fox companions

by Quiet fox (Poots)



Series: Reverse fanart [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poots/pseuds/Quiet%20fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kyuubi narrowly avoids being ensnared (again) by the Sharingan with the help of some fox brats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relatively small fox companions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339486) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



**Author's Note:**

> I've had such an unbelievably great time making this. It might also be clear by now that chapter 10 is my favorite, although I look forward to that changing in the future.


End file.
